Cell Games
by Treehopper
Summary: AV. An 11 year old Videl Satan sneaks into her father jet as it leaves for the cell games.
1. Prolouge

Chapter One  
  
"Hey dad! Can I please go?" A girl asks her father. The girl was a pre-teen with raven black hair, and pigtails.  
  
"Sorry sweetie! This could be dangerous!" Her father said grinning. He said this with his 'tough' voice. The there was a knock at the door.  
  
"M-Mr. Hercule? The jet is ready. We'll need to get to cell in two hours." A voice said on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ok Videl, Its time for me to go! Bye!" Hercule said as he walked out. Videl bit her lip and pouted.  
  
But soon she had an idea and ran out of her room. She looked out of the window.  
  
'Good. The jets still here.'  
  
She snuck out of the house and ran toward the jet. And due to her size and speed no one saw her. She ran behind the jet and slipped into the luggage carrier. Since no one was bringing anything, she shouldn't get caught.  
  
'I'm going one way or another' Videl smirked as the jet took off for Cell's Arena. 


	2. Two Hours left

* * *

Chapter One

2 Hours left

The Day had finally come. The Cell Games are to begin in two hours. Up in the sky two figures speed to Cell's stadium. "Hey dad! There's Krillin!" Gohan said to his father as they were flying. He pointed to a little man just a few feet ahead of them. "Hey! Krillin! Over here!" Goku yelled to his friend. Krillin stopped and turned his head. Then he laughed and went over to the two flying sayains. "Hey wassup, guys!" He laughed as the two warriors joined up with him. "So you're going to fight?" Gohan asked Krillin, who started to shudder. "Only if I have to little buddy." Krillin said thinking back to the time he was killed by Frieza. "But I really don't want to die again." He said aloud. After that everyone stayed quiet. Even Goku began to think of the possibility of them failing. But then he remembered his trump card if even he couldn't beat Cell. He smirked at the thought.

' Cell will be surprised, indeed.' He thought, his smirk growing. "There it is!" Gohan said as they flew over a fighting ring with a dark figure in the middle. Then they saw other figures around the ring.

"Hey, the others are here!" Krillin laughed as they landed. Like he said everyone was there. Even 16. Everyone was quiet except for Yamcha and Trunks who were talking about baseball.

"Hey Guys!" Goku said walking toward them. Piccolo and Vegeta didn't move but everyone else started to circle Goku. "Glad to see you could make it." Tien said smirking. "Yeah! I was beginning to think you would have chickened out!" Yamcha laughed. Before they could say anymore a jet came roaring into the area. Everyone watched it as it landed. As it did, a man wearing a brown shirt and want pants (guess who) jumped out. He sported a mustache and a bigger than usual Afro. Behind him two men and a women followed. The two men looked like they were part of a news team. The girl looked like a beauty queen. When the men had their camera set up, the Afro guy pointed at Cell and laughed. It sounded arrogant and annoying.

"Ha, Ha! I, Hercule, The World Champion, will take," As Hercule said this he pointed to Cell,

",you down!"

As he finished he made a thumbs down sign. He then looked at Goku and company. He laughed. "So are you here to cheer me on?" He said laughing(sure likes to laugh).

"Uh, no. We're here to fight." Goku said a little confused. 'This human will last 3 seconds'

"Oh really? Hercule's smile faltered.

"What chance do you have?" Hercule sneered, "Do think you can win?"

Goku took no note to the tone in his voice,

"Yep. I think we can do it." Goku grinned. Hercule looked at the group. He spotted Gohan.

"What's the kid doing here?" Hercule said himself becoming confused.

"Uh, I'm fighting sir." Gohan said turning around. Then without anyone noticing a tiny door on the back of Hercule's jet opened. A set of eyes peered out. The eyes searched the party and found no one had found her..

* * *

It was 30 minutes until the cell games started...  
  
"Hey Goku, do you really think we can win?" Krillin asked his old friend. Goku nodded and grinned, "Of course. We have in the past, we will now."  
  
Off on the side Hercule and his crew were baffled at Goku and his friends. Didn't they know who he was? It doesn't matter now. He'll show them who he was.  
  
"Hey you! Hillbillies!" Hercule yelled walking over to Goku and Krillin. "Just because you stay in your homes in the woods playin' your banjos doesn't mean you shouldn't know who I am!"  
  
"Uh, sorry?" Goku replied getting confused. Krillin on the other hand was getting annoyed.  
  
"Do you want to know how strong I am?" Hercule screamed as he reached for a rock in the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, in the jet,  
  
' Wait, what is dad do—on no. not the-  
  
"Watch this!" Hercule screamed as he pulled the rock out of the ground and a seven foot stone came out. He then smashed the rock against his head. The rock went to pieces but he then felt a wave of pain on his head. But of course he didn't show it.  
  
', rock trick...'  
  
Right after the rock trick Goku and Krillin started to talk again.  
  
"Hey Goku how long do you think this Q tip is going to last?" Krillin laughed think of the rock trick. He could've done that when he was Gohan's age.  
  
"Not long. He's strong for a human, but not up to your level." Goku said thinking about How long Gohan would last. "About three seconds."  
  
As they were talking Android 16 walked up to them.  
  
"Are you Goku?" 16 asked. Goku looked.  
  
"Yeah. And you are?"  
  
"Android 16. I was programmed to kill you." 16 said without breaking his stare. "Hey Krillin," Goku whispered (But everyone could hear him), ", who's Mr. Personality?"  
  
A voice rang out.  
  
"It is time! Who's first?"


	3. Times up, Let the fight begin!

From this chapter on, I will make up whatever happens. Chapter 3  
  
Everyone looked up into the ring. Cell was facing them. He had a smirk on his face "So, who's first?" He said again looking at Goku and his company. "Will it be Vegeta? How about Goku? May be even Piccolo."  
  
Hercule was dumbfounded. Why didn't Cell challenge him? The same question went through everyone else's mind (Hercule's Crew). Including Videl.  
  
'Why wasn't dad called? Who does this guy think he is?' She thought as another jet came roaring into the area. Everyone turned to look. A small jet hovered above the ring. Then two men jumped out.  
  
'What are those two morons doing here?' Videl thought. 'Oh well, Dad taught them so they should be ok.'  
  
All of a sudden the jet began to move. It was taking off! Videl tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She began to kick and punch it. Videl finally opened the door and jumped out.  
  
"Good," Videl muttered looking up to the jet. She looked down and saw she was 50 feet in the air. She became scared. She screamed as she careened down to the earth. The ground was getting closer and closer.  
  
But suddenly she just stopped. She wasn't dead. She felt her torso to see if she was dead. She looked up. A boy with golden spiked hair was holding her. She looked down and saw them slowly descending to the ground. She looked at the boy.  
  
"Are you ok?" the boy asked. His voice was strange. He looked as strong as an adult, but his voice was so childish. He was wearing a purple gi and a dorky looking cape. He had golden spiked hair (guess who).  
  
"Y-yeah..." Videl replied in a frightened voice. As they finally reached the ground the boy dropped her lightly and walked to his friends as she ran to her father.  
  
"Dad!" Videl squealed as she tackled her father. He was happy to see her ok, but something in his eyes was wrong.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" Videl asked. Hercule's eyes looked to the side of the ring and his two students laid there unconscious. But then Hercule jumped into father mode.  
  
"SWEET PEA! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay home? I can't send you home now! The jet I took here just left and Cell blew up the other one!" He yelled at her.  
  
She looked to her feet. Cell spoke up again.  
  
"Well that was a waste of time. So who's next?"  
  
"I have to go sweat pea."  
  
Hercule turned from Videl and took a step into the ring.  
  
"You may have beaten my students, but can you beat me?" Hercule yelled arrogantly to Cell.  
  
He ran into the ring and took his fighting stance. Cell just stood there with his arms folded. This made him angry. He gave a loud battle cry as he lunged at Cell and started to give it everything he had. First he landed a blow in the face then he switched to a high kick to the side of the head. Then he released a barrage of punches on Cell's chest. Then he jumps back.  
  
"Yeah! Go Dad!" Videl screamed. She started to jump up and down. She looked to the other contestants. They didn't look the least bit excited. But the short bald one was snickering.  
  
He puffed his chest and was breathing hard. He was tired. But Cell remained unfazed. Herucle gasped. He didn't have time to do anything more because just then, Cell flew toward him and kicked him into a giant rock.  
  
"Dad!" Videl screamed as she stood still. She couldn't believe it. Her dad lost. The strongest man in the world, lost. She stood there shocked when she heard the short bald guy.  
  
"He, he. To tell you the truth, I was rooting for Cell that time." He laughed.  
  
Videl couldn't hold it any longer. She walked to the group of men and started to yell.  
  
"My father lost! How could you be so relaxed! We are all going to die!" She screamed. One of the men was tall and he looked strong. He was wearing an orange gi, and he had golden spiked hair. He was a man, but his smile made him look somewhat...childish and innocent.  
  
He looked over to Videl.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of Cell. You just worry about your father." He said smiling. Videl stood there shocked. This guy said he would beat Cell. How could he expect to beat him, when her father couldn't do it?  
  
Cell called out once more.  
  
"Who's next?" Cell called out.  
  
The man in the orange gi took a step in the ring. "I'll fight you cell." He said as he grinned. To Videl's surprise, Cell grinned back and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Ok, Goku. Lets see what the super sayain has to offer." Cell said, his grin disappearing. Goku then took his stance.  
  
"Super sayain?" In an instance both fighter disappeared, but their battle cries could still be heard in the air. Videl didn't quite know what to make of it. The group of men seemed to know what was going on. For the first time Videl looked at them.  
  
The tallest one was a man wearing a strange green armor over a black jumpsuit. He was a read spiked Mohawk. The second tallest was a strange green man. He was wearing the same suit as the boy who rescued her. Her eyes fell on one man. He had a scowl and was growling. He seemed angry. Another had a third eye. The rest looked fairly normal.  
  
Her gaze fell on the boy who rescued her.  
  
He was kinda cute. 


End file.
